Trouble Wedding
by Yoon Ji Yoo19
Summary: Berkat sebuah masalah besar yang dilakukan oleh Oh Sehun, ia harus menikah dengan Lu Han si ketua gengster paling ditakuti di kampusnya. Baru satu hari Sehun tinggal di Seoul dan dia harus bertemu dengan pemuda paling menyebalkan sedunia. Arogan, sombong, kasar dan tidak berperasaan. "Kau harus membayar perbuatanmu Oh Sehun." / "A-apa?"/ IT'S HANHUN/ JiYoo19 present/
1. Chapter 1

Author : Yoon Ji Yoo19

Disclaimer : cerita murni punya author, anak-anak EXO cuma punya Tuhan, mama-papa, agensi dan sodara-sodaranya

Summary : Berkat sebuah masalah besar yang dilakukan oleh Oh Sehun, ia harus menikah dengan Lu Han si ketua gengster paling ditakuti di kampusnya. Baru satu hari Sehun tinggal di Seoul dan dia harus bertemu dengan pemuda paling menyebalkan sedunia. Arogan, sombong, kasar dan tidak berperasaan. "Kau harus membayar perbuatanmu Oh Sehun." / "A-apa?"

~PROLOGUE~

Seharusnya Sehun sadar dia sedang berhadapan dengan siapa. Harusnya Sehun lari dan mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup di belakang laboratorium biologi karena sekarang final destinationnya telah menanti. Ya, dia harus kabur secepat mungkin atau dia benar-benar mati.

Mati oleh pemimpin gangster paling berkuasa di Universitasnya. Lu Han, pemimpin geng WOLF itu.

Oh, WOLF. Makhluk binal, binatang malam yang haus darah, pembunuh keji dan buas. Seharusnya Sehun bisa merapalkan kata-kata itu di kepalanya agar ia bisa lebih berhati-hati pada Lu Han. Ya, itu harusnya. Tapi seperti yang semua orang tahu; Masalah akan selalu menjadi sahabat terdekat Oh Se Hun. Dan di sinilah Oh Se Hun dengan masalah barunya.

Lu Han.

"Kau harus menikah denganku,"

"A-apa?!"

"Kau bilang aku bisa mengajukan permintaan apa saja kan? Sekarang aku memintamu menikah denganku."

"Apa kau sudah gila?! Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu!"

"Oh, itu tidak masalah."

"Benarkah?"

"Tidak."

"A-apa?"

"Sekarang bayar uang ganti rugi itu,"

"A-apa katamu? B-bayar? Ganti rugi?"

"40 juta won. Sekarang, berikan uangnya."

"APA KAU GILA! AKU TIDAK PUNYA UANG!"

"Karena itu kau harus menikah denganku,"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyeretmu ke penjara."

"Lu Han!"

"Satu,"

"Aku tidak akan menikah denganmu!"

"Dua,"

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Aku ini laki-laki! Kau menikahi laki-laki idiot!"

"Dua setengah,"

"LU HAN!"

"Tiga. Sekarang kau ikut aku ke kantor polisi."

"A-APA?!"

"Kau harus membayar perbuatanmu Oh Sehun."

"DASAR GILA! AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"Berarti kau harus menikah denganku."

"Tidak! Tidak akan pernah!"

"Oh baiklah,"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"A-apa?"

"**Karena aku akan tetap menikahimu Oh Sehun."**

"DASAR GILA! HEI! LEPAS! LEPAS! TURUNKAN AKU! DASAR IDIOT! KU BILANG LEPASKAN AKUUUU!"

TBC

Keep or Delete?


	2. Chapter 2 Book 1 - Trouble -

Author : Yoon Ji Yoo19

Disclaimer : cerita murni punya author, anak-anak EXO cuma punya Tuhan, mama-papa, agensi dan sodara-sodaranya

Summary : Berkat sebuah masalah besar yang dilakukan oleh Oh Sehun, ia harus menikah dengan Lu Han si ketua gengster paling ditakuti di kampusnya. Baru satu hari Sehun tinggal di Seoul dan dia harus bertemu dengan pemuda paling menyebalkan sedunia. Arogan, sombong, kasar dan tidak berperasaan. "Kau harus membayar perbuatanmu Oh Sehun." / "A-apa?"

CHAPTER 1 - Trouble-

~OOO~

"Aku mual,"

"Kau mabuk udara ya?"

Sehun dan Tao berjalan di terminal 3 C dengan langkah lambat. Sehun menarik kopernya tak berselera, ia benar-benar merasa buruk. Tapi beruntung sekali Tao menjemputnya tepat waktu, jadi ia tak perlu mendekam lebih lama lagi di tempat terkutuk ini. Sejak dulu Sehun benci bandara. Ditambah lagi dengan insiden di bandara Internasional Beijing pagi ini, bertemu dengan orang sinting yang tidak punya perasaan karena membuat ponselnya rusak. Orang itu berambut pirang, sedikit kurus dari Sehun dan memakai celana jins belel warna hitam. Sehun benar-benar yakin orang itu punya masalah dengan kepala. Wajahnya saja sangat menyebalkan, tidak ada alasan Sehun untuk tidak menamparnya tadi, tapi tentu saja penerbangan tidak dapat ditunda dan Sehun harus segera masuk ke pesawat.

Dia sungguh tidak _mood_ dan ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan ini. Hari ini bukan hari yang indah. Bahkan Sehun rasa ini hari yang sangat buruk dari sekian banyak hari-harinya yang kacau.

Diseret ke bandara, bertemu orang sinting, mabuk udara, dan hampir tersasar di bandara Incheon.

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya mengira aku terlihat seperti orang idiot." Jawabnya lemah. Bahu Sehun merosot beberapa inci dari kedudukan awalnya.

Zi Tao tertawa, ia menepuk bahu sepupunya itu dan menarik koper Sehun dan memasukkannya ke dalam bagasi mobil.

"Kau tidak perlu cemas, lama kelamaan kau akan terbiasa menjadi orang idiot."

Sehun menghela napas dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Bahkan ia tak punya cukup tenaga untuk meladeni candaan Tao yang cukup menusuk itu. Oke, sejak dulu sama saja. Idiot, idiot, idiot. Kapan Sehun terakhir kali mendengarnya? Mungkin dua tahun lalu saat mereka berdua liburan ke Hunan dan Sehun yang tersesat di pelabuhan, kemudian tenggelam dan diselamatkan menggunakan pelampung bebek karet jelek. Itu benar-benar lucu—Sehun positif seperti orang idiot. Dan sekarang dia pusing, perjalanan udara selama 5 jam itu begitu menyebalkan, Sehun tidak bisa tidur, perutnya seperti diaduk-aduk. Entah lah, dia merasa ingin muntah.

Sehun berangkat dari bandara Internasional Beijing pada pukul 8, mengambil penerbangan pertama ke Korea pagi ini. Tapi tanpa sengaja ada seorang pemuda dengan gaya gangster menabraknya hingga ponsel Sehun terpental sejauh lima meter. Tidak perlu memprediksi, sudah jelas sekali ponselnya rusak dan orang sinting itu justru memakinya. Oke, seharusnya dia menampar orang itu tadi.

Sekarang sudah pukul satu siang, Sehun merasa lemas dan tidak punya tenaga. Sejak dulu Sehun tak pernah suka naik pesawat, dia lebih suka naik mobil atau kapal.

Tao menyalakan mesin mobil dan mobil Audy warna hitam itu melaju di jalan, berbaur dengan kendaraan lain yang melintas. Tao rasa, kasihan sekali sepupunya ini, apa sekarang Sehun sudah berubah jadi mayat hidup dengan rambut warna merah jambu? Oh, tidak, rasanya Tao ingin tertawa keras-keras dan bersendawa di depan ibu mertuanya.

"Aku kasihan sekali padamu," ujar Tao membuka percakapan. Sehun tidak menoleh, ia malah menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela mobil dan menutup mata. Benar-benar merana.

"Ya, aku ini kasihan sekali. Memangnya untuk apa aku dipulangkan ke Korea? Melanjutkan kuliah? Oh omong kosong. Bilang saja Ayah dan Ibu ingin mendepakku dari rumah."

Lagi-lagi Tao terkekeh.

"Dari caramu bicara, kau tidak suka kembali ke sini."

Sehun menghela napas. "Bukan tidak suka, aku hanya tidak punya keinginan untuk kembali. Aku benci naik pesawat dan bau kamper busuk itu. Lagi pula, aku ini sudah jadi remaja Beijing, aku hanya takut tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri."

Tao mengerutkan dahinya. "Alasan macam apa itu?"

"Ya, itu pasti kedengaran sinting."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau otakmu sudah bermasalah sejak insiden bebek karet itu."

Sehun membuka matanya dan menatap Tao dari ekor matanya.

"Kau masih ingat?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu."

"Kalau ingat itu rasanya aku ingin bunuh diri." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, rasa pusing itu masih ada, tapi yang jadi masalah besar sekarang adalah perutnya yang lapar. Dia tidak sempat sarapan saat Ayahnya menyeret Sehun ke bandara pagi ini.

"Oh ya," Tao melirik Sehun, "kenapa kau datang mendadak sekali? Bukannya Paman dan Bibi menjanjikan kau datang tanggal 30 nanti?" tanya Tao. Sehun mengangkat bahu seolah-olah tak mau perduli. Dia lelah sekali.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Dan… oh ya, apa kau masih tinggal di distrik Deokggu?"

"Ya, seperti itu lah. Aku tinggal di apartemen kecil pemberian Ayah, aku harap sih kau tidak keberatan berbagi tempat tidur," Tao melirik Sehun. "Karena dari cerita Bibi, kau gampang kurang merasa nyaman dengan sesuatu yang sempit," lanjutnya dibarengi kekehan kecil.

"Soal itu aku tidak masalah, selama kau tidak mencampurkan oregano di dalam bumbu masakan, aku tidak akan tiba-tiba sekarat dan mencekik lehermu Tao."

Tao kembali tertawa. Mobil Audy hitam itu berbelok ke kiri, memasuki sebuah basement gedung apartemen. Kebetulan sekali, letak apartemen Tao tidak jauh dari bandara Incheon, paling tidak hanya berjarak empat kilo meter dan hanya memakan waktu tempuh lima menit untuk sampai, untuk hal ini Sehun bersyukur sekali, setidaknya dia bisa cepat sampai dan mengisi perutnya yang malang.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal universitas, kau jadi masuk Yonsei?" Tao menghentikan laju mobilnya dan mematikan mesin. Pemuda bertindik itu keluar dari mobil dan mengambil koper Sehun yang terletak di bagasi mobilnya. Sehun menggerakkan tubuhnya malas, ia turun dari mobil dengan menggendong tas ranselnya yang lumayan berat karena berisi peralatan-peralatan elektronik.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Ayah terus-terusan mendesakku."

"Begitukah? Hm… ku kira ada banyak universitas yang lebih unggul dibandingkan Yonsei, aku sempat berpikir kau akan masuk Inha," ujar Tao.

Sehun berdecak.

"Jangan ngelantur, kau kan ingat berapa IQ ku." Sehun mengambil kopernya dari tangan Tao, kemudian mereka berjalan memasuki gedung apartemen. Wajah Sehun kelihatan lelah, dia terlihat lebih pucat dibandingkan biasanya. Tao menawarkan diri untuk membawa kopernya dan Sehun tidak menolak, mereka masuk ke dalam lift. Tao menekan tombol 15 dan kurang dari hitungan tujuh detik, mereka sudah sampai. Raut wajah Sehun terlihat lega.

"Setelah ini aku pinjam dapurmu, aku harus memasak sesuatu," Sehun masuk lebih dahulu ke dalam apartemen Tao. Sehun meletakkan tas ranselnya di sofa dan melempar jaketnya asal. Ia buru-buru berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil apron di gantungan. Tao cukup terkejut melihat Sehun yang sudah mengetahui dimana lokasi dapurnya. Mengingat ini kedatangan Sehun yang pertama kali ke apartemennya, jadi Tao rasa, Sehun tidak akan bermasalah untuk beradaptasi dengan rumah barunya.

"Memangnya kau mau masak apa? Aku bisa memesankan makanan untukmu,"

"Telur mata sapi. Tidak, terimakasih, simpan saja uang mu Tao, kita bisa mempergunakannya nanti untuk membeli Bubble Tea," sahut Sehun dari dapur.

"Oh, baiklah."

Tao menghela napas dan meletakkan koper Sehun di sebelah sofa. Pemuda itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menyalakan TV, ia membiarkan Sehun berkutat dengan spatula dan apron. Paling tidak dalam hal ini, Sehun tidak berusaha merepotkannya. Tapi siapa yang dapat menjamin Oh Sehun dapat melakukan ini tanpa masalah? Seperti tidak tahu saja. Masalah adalah sahabat terdekat Oh Sehun, hanya tinggal menunggu empat detik lagi dan Sehun akan memanggilnya dari dapur.

"Mm… Tao?"

Oh, itu bagus.

"Ya?"

"Aku salah membubuhkan garam dengan gula di telur mata sapiku."

Tao mengeriyitkan alisnya dan menoleh menatap Sehun di belakangnya. Pemuda putih itu tersenyum canggung. Tentu saja itu tidak bagus.

"Mm… Tao, bolehkah aku meminjam uangmu?"

"Apa?"

Sehun meringis, ia menggaruk kepalanya. Sekarang terbukti sudah masalahnya.

"I-iya, untuk memesan makanan. Boleh kan?"

Catat tentang tidak merepotkannya. Lihat, dia salah membubuhkan garam dengan gula, Tao yakin telur mata sapi itu pun tidak lebih parah dari telur mata sapi katarak yang pernah dimasaknya dua hari lalu. Parahnya lagi ia sempat mengira telur itu berubah menjadi gulali aneh. Ya Tuhan… bagaimana mungkin Sehun tidak bisa membedakan gula dan garam? Apa jangan-jangan Sehun juga tidak bisa membedakan mana popok bayi dan pembalut?

"Ya, ambillah di dompetku." Tao menunjuk meja yang berada persis di depan pintu balkon, pemuda itu menutup matanya.

Sehun tersenyum dan bergegas pergi mengambil dompet Tao disana.

"Terima kasih!"

"Sama-sama,"

Ya, ya, entah apa lagi yang akan dilakukan Sehun kali ini. Ini hanya masalah waktu sampai Oh Sehun menampakkan gejala abnormal di apartemennya. Setidaknya Tao hanya perlu menunggu, dan mungkin ia akan menyesali kesepakatannya dengan orang tua Sehun untuk membiarkan putra kecil mereka tinggal bersama dengannya.

"KYAAAAAA~! TAO! TAO! TOLONG AKU! ASTAGA… PINGGANGKUUUU!"

Dan mungkin saja, sekarang sudah waktunya. Dengan napas berat, Tao beranjak dan menghampiri Sehun yang terduduk di lantai dengan memegangi pinggangnya. Alisnya berjingit.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau tadi kau sedang mengepel! Lantainya licin! Aku jadi terpeleset!"

Oh, Tao lupa kalau tadi dia sedang mengepel lantai. Jadi ia hanya bisa tertawa bodoh seperti Illama.

"Oh, maaf. Aku lupa,"

Sehun menatapnya bengis.

Sungguh, Sehun. Dia hanya Lupa, jadi jangan benci padanya oke?

Pemuda berambut pink itu meringis dan memegangi pinggangnya. Ya ampun, rasanya sakit sekali. Sekarang Sehun merasakan dua sensasi yang hampir merenggut setengah nyawanya. Pertama sakit karena belum makan dan sekarang pinggangnya sakit karena terjatuh. Baik, satu masalah lagi.

Tapi bukankah memang seperti itu?

Masalah memang sahabat terdekat Oh Sehun kan?

"Aduh… ampun, ku rasa pinggangku patah. Ya Tuhan…"

~OOO~

Oh Sehun menguap, ia hampir saja ketiduran dari jam pelajaran professor Jung kalau saja teman sebangkunya, Baekhyun tidak memanggilnya. Pelajaran Kimia Dasar ini benar-benar membosankan, seharian ini Sehun hanya mendengarkan professor Jung mengoceh di depan kelas dengan buku di tangannya. Kalau saja ada Tao, pasti dia tidak akan sebosan ini.

Tao berada di jurusan Desain, berbeda jurusan dengan Sehun yang mengambil Teknik Kimia. Sejujurnya ini pelajaran yang sangat Sehun suka, semasa SMA nilainya selalu yang tertinggi di bidang ini. Tapi ketika ia duduk di dalam kelas dan mendengar penjelasan dosen, entah hal macam apa yang dapat membuatnya melupakan materi-materi itu.

Matanya pedih. Sehun sangat mengantuk dia tidak cukup tidur tadi malam karena terkena _jetlag_. Baru kemarin ia sampai dan kurang dari 24 jam, Sehun harus masuk kuliah. Agak mengherankan tentang ia yang bisa santai masuk tanpa mengurusi hal ini dan itu seperti mahasiswa lain. Dalam hal ini, Sehun harus banyak bersyukur pada Tao yang mau repot-repot mengurusinya.

Oke, jadi bagaimana bisa hari pertamanya belajar di Yonsei Sehun bisa jadi lebih bosan daripada seekor Kadal yang kena varises? Ini benar-benar hampir membunuhnya.

"Hei, Sehun," panggil Baekhyun.

"Apa?" sahut Sehun malas.

"Kau dari Cina kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak, kau sangat lancar berbahasa Korea, kewarganegaraanmu, namamu, dan kau hafal daerah di Seoul. Apa benar kau sudah tinggal begitu lama di sana?"

Dan kenapa orang yang duduk sebangku dengannya ini sangat menyebalkan? Kenapa dia tidak bisa berhenti bicara dan membiarkan Sehun tenggelam di dalam lantunan lagu pengantar tidur professor Jung? Sehun bersumpah, Chen adik Tao yang mengganggu saja masih tidak lebih parah dari ini.

"Aku asli Korea." Sahut Sehun pendek. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk antusias dan mulai mencatat materi.

"Wah… apa kau pindah ke China karena pekerjaan orang tuamu?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun mengangguk. "Ayahku seorang dosen di Wu Hian university."

Baekhyun berdecak kagum. "Wah, kalau begitu kau pasti pintar."

Sehun meringis. "Ah, tidak. Aku tidak seperti itu,"

"Jangan merendah… kau itu kelihatan pintar kok." Baekhyun mengacungkan jempolnya.

Sehun hanya tertawa hambar. "Terimakasih."

"Oh ya, Sehun," panggil Baekhyun. Sehun menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Ku rasa kau hampir sama dengan Lu Han. Kau belum tahu dia kan? Dia itu murid pertukaran pelajar dari China dan sangat pintar. Dia juga pindah ke korea karena pekerjaan orang tuanya. Aku tahu ini dari kakakku yang di semester tiga, oh dan apa kau tahu? Katanya dia pemimpin gangster." Ujar Baekhyun antusias.

Oh. Begitu? Sehun benar-benar tidak tertarik. Jadi Sehun membiarkan Baekhyun mengoceh tanpa memperdulikannya. Dan lagi siapa yang perduli apakah si Lu Han itu pintar ataupun ketua gangster. Tidak ada urusannya dengan Sehun.

"Kau harus hati-hati dengannya, Sehun, jangan sampai kau mencari masalah dengannya. Dari berita yang ku dengar dia tidak segan-segan menggunakan kekerasan…"

Ya, ya, gangster memang seperti itu. Orang idiot sekalipun pasti tahu itu.

"Kalau aku tidak salah, nama gang-nya itu WOLF, hampir semua mahasiswa disini menjaga jarak dengan mereka. Mereka sangat berbahaya, dari kata WOLF itu sendiri kau pasti sudah bisa menduga apa. Makhluk malam, kejam, bengis, binal dan buas." Lanjut Baekhyun, pemuda itu bergidik.

"Kau tahu banyak tentang universitas ini. Bukankah kau mahasiswa baru?" tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan menulis.

"Aku banyak mengumpulkan informasi dari senior-senior. Hanya sekedar berjaga-jaga, kau tahu kan? Lagipula sudah sepantasnya orang tahu tentang gang WOLF itu, terutama orang sepertimu,"

"Sampai mengetahui tentang pemimpin gangster dan murid pindahan sama sepertiku. Oh, untuk itu terimakasih sudah memberitahuku." Sehun mengulum senyum. Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Salah satu hobiku adalah mengumpulkan informasi. Jadi aku pasti tahu apa-apa saja tentang universitas ini,"

"Aku cukup terkejut orang sepertimu memutuskan masuk ke jurusan seperti ini. Seharusnya kau berada di jurusan Sastra, itu akan lebih menonjolkan kemampuan dan hobimu,"

"Ah… sayang sekali, aku tidak tertarik dengan itu. Aku sangat menyukai jurusan ini, aku tahu sih nilaiku tidak cukup bagus dan… yah, hanya berbekal kemauan. Tapi aku tak suka Sastra, jadi aku tidak punya alasan untuk pindah jurusan, lagi pula sepertinya menarik berteman dengan orang-orang di jurusan ini."

Sehun tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku harus menyarankanmu untuk masuk ke jajaran kegiatan pers universitas."

"Itu ide bagus, mungkin aku bisa mempertimbangkannya."

Sepertinya Baekhyun orang yang cukup menyenangkan. Sehun bisa sedikit melupakan rasa bosannya, kurang lebih sepuluh menit lagi jam pelajaran akan selesai. Beberapa siswa lain tampak mengemasi barang-barangnya, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun.

"Setelah ini kita tidak ada jam, kurasa kita bisa mampir ke kafetaria," ujar Baekhyun riang. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan meneruskan berbenah. Ya, dia setuju dengan pendapat Baekhyun, tidak ada salahnya bersantai dan mengisi perut sebelum meneruskan jam kuliah selanjutnya.

"Ah, lapar sekali. Aku tidak sempat sarapan saat berangkat," keluh Baekhyun memegangi perutnya.

"Aku juga."

"Baiklah… setelah ini aku mau pesan jajangmyeon! Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Mungkin hanya sandwitch. Tapi apapun pasti lezat," sahut Sehun seadanya. Saat ini kelas hampir kosong, yang tersisa hanya Sehun, Baekhyun, professor Jung dan dua orang siswa lain di pojok kelas. Mereka berdua baru saja akan keluar dari kelas saat professor Jung memanggil mereka berdua.

Pria paruh baya itu mendatangi Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Ah, bisakah kalian membawakan laurutan ini? Kurasa aku agak kesulitan membawanya," ujarnya menunjuk laurtan dalam tabung reaksi yang berjejer rapi di rak. Sehun dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan, kemudian Baekhyun menghela napas dan memandang Sehun dengan isyarat yang mengatakan bahwa mereka harus menolong dosen mereka. Sebenarnya Sehun ingin menolak, namun perutnya terasa disikut pelan dan professor Jung menatapnya penuh harap.

Oh, baiklah. Dia tidak tahan ditatap seperti itu.

"Kami akan mengantarnya, professor. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," ujar Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum ramah.

Rasanya Sehun ingin mendengus keras-keras dan lari dari kelas. Dia tidak ingat kalau ini bisa jadi sangat merepotkan. Apa Baekhyun ini kena amnesia? Bukankah dia bilang perutnya lapar? Kenapa masih sempat meladeni permintaan tolong pak tua Jung?

Professor Jung tersenyum. "Ah, terimakasih banyak anak-anak. Kalau begitu, kalian bisa langsung mengantarnya ke laboratorium yang berada di sebelah laboratorium biologi, kalian tahu tempatnya kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Tentu professor,"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Sekali lagi terimakasih bantuan kalian anak-anak," lalu pria tua itu berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Sehun di dalam kelas.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun, "Kau sungguh-sungguh mau mengantar larutan ini ke laboratorium?" tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tentu."

"Kau tahu laboratorium yang dimaksudnya?"

Kali ini Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak, tapi mungkin kita bisa bertanya."

Oke. Sehun rasa, tidak seharusnya dia terlibat di sini.

"Kita?" entah mengapa, Sehun agak kurang suka dengan kata-kata itu. Sejujurnya bermakna literal yang kurang baik bagi harinya.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kenapa?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu ayo,"

Baik, Baekhyun sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya bersama dengan tabung reaksi itu. Dia melenggang di depannya tanpa membawa satu pun dari cairan itu. Jadi apa Sehun yang harus membawanya? Ini tidak adil. Sehun benar-benar benci ini. Masalah baru—mengantar cairan Asam Sulfat ke laboratorium. Dan si tuan Byun Baekhyun itu meninggalkannya sendirian di kelas dengan benda terkutuk ini.

Jadi biarkan Sehun meralat kata-katanya. Baekhyun bukan orang yang menyenangkan.

"Hei! Tunggu!"

Dan dia sangat menyebalkan. Ya, tentu saja.

~OOO~

"Kau yakin tahu letak laboratoriumnya?"

"Ya, tadi aku sudah bertanya pada orang itu. Seharusnya setelah belok kiri, kita bisa melihat gedung berwarna putih, tapi sepertinya kita hanya berputar-putar saja."

"Maksudmu kita tersesat?"

"Bisa jadi,"

Oke. Tersesat. Kenapa rasanya Sehun ingin sekali mengguyur kepala Baekhyun dengan Asam Nitrat? Atau paling tidak membenamkannya ke seember penuh cairan blerang yang dapat melelehkan otaknya masih bisa ditolerir. Jika saja Baekhyun yang membawa cairan karsinogen ini, Sehun tentu tak akan mempermasalahkannya. Tapi kenyataannya Sehun yang menenteng semua cairan sial ini. Bagaimana jika Sehun terjatuh dan larutan Asam Sulfat ini menyiram kakinya? Apa Baekhyun juga akan bertanggung jawab dengan kakinya yang melepuh dan berlubang?

Oh, persetan dengan itu. Tangan Sehun sangat pegal dan jari-jarinya mulai kesemutan.

"Bisa kita istirahat sebentar? Tanganku pegal,"

Baekhyun menoleh sejenak menatap Sehun yang berjalan tertinggal di belakangnya. "Oh, tentu." Akhirnya mereka menepikan langkah di sebuah pinggir kelas mahasiswa jurusan Desain. Sehun ingat ini areal jurusan tempat sepupunya Tao berada. Tapi sepertinya di dalam kelas masih berlangsung kegiatan belajar-mengajar, jadi tak mungkin Sehun bisa bertemu dengan Tao.

"Hah… kakiku, sudah berapa lama aku berjalan?" Sehun meletakkan larutan Asam Nitrat yang disebelahnya. Sehun meluruskan kakinya yang terasa kaku, sekarang ia merasa tubuhnya pegal-pegal. Terutama pinggang dan kaki.

Baekhyun memandang Sehun dengan alis berjingit.

"Kau kelihatan capek sekali. Kita kan baru berjalan 15 menit,"

Sehun menatap Baekhyun melalui ekor matanya. "Ya, hanya 15 menit. Tapi ku harap kau tidak lupa siapa yang membawa tabung reaksinya,"

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Oke, oke. Aku mengerti."

Mereka berdua diam, Baekhyun sibuk memainkan ponselnya sementara Sehun terus-terusan mengusap kaki dan pinggangnya yang sakit. Hah, melihat Bekhyun memainkan ponselnya membuat Sehun merindukan ponselnya yang terjatuh di bandara Beijing kemarin. Padahal ponsel itu adalah hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke 18 dari Pamannya yang berada di Hunan, sayang sekali padahal harga ponsel itu cukup mahal. Sehun mendesah pasrah dan menutup matanya sejenak.

Kalau saja orang itu tidak menabraknya, kalau saja Sehun tidak harus buru-buru naik ke pesawat, kalau saja ponsel itu bukan hadiah ulang tahunnya…

Yah. Sebenarnya banyak sekali kata 'kalau' yang ingin Sehun coret. Anggap saja hari itu Sehun memang sedang kurang beruntung—atau barang kali setiap harinya memang begitu. Masalah selalu menjadi sahabatnya yang paling dekat.

Dan tiba-tiba, ponsel Baekhyun berdering. Pemuda itu mengangkatnya dan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian. Dia bicara agak jauh dari Sehun. Sesekali Sehun mencoba mencuri dengar, dan dia yakin kalau ada masalah lain yang datang. Firasatnya bilang seperti itu.

"Tidak bisa! Aku ada urusan dengan professor Jung. Aku harus mengantar cairannya ke laboratorium, tidak! Tidak! Pokoknya masa bodoh sekali dengan rapat senat itu Jumen, kau bisa naik Taxi."

Sehun baru menyadari bahwa suara Baekhyun lumayan nyaring.

"Jangan manja! Kau itu kan _hyung_ku, seharusnya kau bisa lebih mandiri. Kau lupa ya? Ini jadwalku untuk bawa mobil,"

"Sana minta antar pacarmu Yixing! Pokoknya aku tidak bisa."

"Heh! Junmen! Mau apa kau? Jangan coba macam-macam dengan _eyeliner _itu! Hei!"

"Baik! Baik! Aku akan menjemputmu. Tunggu di sana."

Setelah itu Baekhyun mengakhiri teleponnya. Pemuda itu menghela napas berat dan memandang Sehun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun menggeleng dan kemudian duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku harus menjemput kakakku. Dia ada rapat senat tapi mobilnya bersamaku."

Sehun ikut menghela napas dan melirik tabung reaksi yang berisi Asam Nitrat di sebelahnya. Kemudian Sehun menatap Baekhyun.

"Pulang lah. Aku akan mengantar cairan ini ke laboratorium."

"Eh? Kau serius?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Kurasa itu tidak masalah."

Baekhyun tersenyum sumringah dan bergegas pergi, tapi sebelum itu ia sempat menepuk pundak Sehun dan mengatakan 'semangat!'.

"Terimakasih Sehun!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dan kemudian menghilang dibalik koridor.

Sehun pikir ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan. Perutnya lapar, oh… memangnya kenapa Baekhyun tidak menolak permintaan professor Jung tadi? Kalau begini jadinya, lebih baik dia tidak usah menyetujui perkataan Baekhyun untuk pergi ke cafetaria bersama. Rasa lelahnya juga belum tuntas, dia kurang tidur dan masih memikirkan cara untuk membeli ponsel baru.

Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Sehun mengambil rak tabung reaksi itu dan kembali berjalan. Sekarang, kemana dia akan pergi?

Sehun berjalan lurus dan berbelok. Sekarang ada satu koridor yang cukup panjang, dan Sehun hampir tidak bisa melihat ujungnya karena ada banyak mahasiswa lain melewatinya. Kemudian Sehun sadar, ini adalah bagian dari fakultas Ekonomi yang berada di sebelah fakultas Desain.

Ini pasti jalan yang salah. Jelas-jelas laboratorium itu berada satu komplek dengan fakultas Kedokteran, Teknik Fisika dan Teknik Kimia. Jadi Sehun berbalik dan berjalan menuju jalan besar yang berada di depan fakultas Desain. Sekarang pasti jarak dari fakultas Desain menuju laboratorium semakin jauh, Sehun ingin sekali mengeluh tentang kakinya yang nyeri dan perutnya yang lapar. Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Sehun kan tidak mungkin meninggalkan cairan bersifat korosif ini di lingkungan kampus. Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba cairan ini mengenai mahasiswa lain? Pasti masalah besar lagi.

Sehun melenguh pelan. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing sampai ia kesulitan untuk berpikir. Sehun hanya menerawang menatap langit yang tinggi dan biru. Pasti sekarang jam pelajaran selanjutnya sudah dimulai.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sehun terus diam dan melamun. Sesekali memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting dari masa kecilnya yang idiot. Tanpa disadarinya, sebuah mobil Ferarri berwarna merah melaju diatas rata-rata sedang menuju ke arahnya. Saat itu jalanan cukup sepi, namun Sehun tak bisa mendengar suara klakson itu. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya. Sampai akhirnya Sehun tersadar, ia melihat mobil itu akan menabraknya. Sehun tidak sempat menghindar , hal terakhir yang Sehun ingat akhirnya badan mobil itu mengenainya dan si pengemudi itu mengerem mendadak. Larutan Asam Nitrat yang dibawa Sehun tumpah dan mengenai kap mobil Ferarri itu. Cairannya masuk melalui celah-celah kap dan dalam sekejap menimbulkan arus pendek yang berakhir dengan terjadinya ledakan di badan mesin.

"T-tidak!"

Mulut Sehun menganga melihat kobaran api itu membakar mesin mobil. Sang pengendara mobil Ferarri itu keluar dan shock melihat mobilnya terbakar. Pemuda itu berambut pirang dan memakai kaus tanpa lengan, celana jins belel hitam dan tindik di telinga kanannya. Orang itu berbalik dan menatap Sehun yang jatuh terjerembab ke sisi jalan dengan tatapan nyalang.

_"Kau ini buta ya?! Dimana matamu!" _

_"Dasar idiot! Kau yang menabrakku!"_

_"Hei! Kau! Aku ingin kau mengganti ponselku!"_

_"Apa? Apa katamu? Ganti rugi? Justru kau lah yang menabrakku!"_

_"Jangan mencoba berkelit! Kau yang menabrakku! Lihat! Ponselku rusak!"_

Sehun bertambah shock lagi sekarang. "K-kau!"

Pemuda pirang itu mendesis. "Oh, kau rupanya."

Ini buruk, buruk, buruk dan SANGAT BURUK. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun dapat bertemu lagi dengan pemuda nyentrik yang tempo hari menabraknya di bandara Beijing? Dia orang yang menyebabkan ponselnya hilang dan hampir terlambat untuk keberangkatan pertama.

Orang yang menyebalkan itu.

Ledakan itu cukup besar sampai dapat terdengar dari beberapa fakultas. Banyak mahasiswa yang turun langsunguntuk melihat peristiwa itu. Bahkan Tao yang masih dalam jam belajar pun keluar dari kelas dan melihat Sehun terduduk di tanah dengan pemuda berpakaian amburadul itu di depan mobil Ferarri yang terbakar.

Tao menahan napasnya.

"L-Lu Han?!"

Sehun menoleh dan melihat Tao berdiri diantara kerumunan orang-orang itu. Kemudian ia menatap pemuda di depannya dengan pandangan benci. Oh, sekarang apa lagi?

Para mahasiswa itu berbisik-bisik, mereka menunjuk-nunjuk Sehun dan pemuda pirang itu. Sehun tentu saja tidak mengerti, dilihatnya pemuda pirang itu berjalan ke arahnya. Ia menarik kerah baju Sehun hingga wajah mereka berdua tidak berjarak terlalu jauh. Sehun meneguk liurnya ketika mendapati mata itu menatapnya tajam. Sarat mengintimidasi dan menusuk jauh ke dalam kepalanya.

"L-Lu Han?" Sehun mencicit dengan tenggorokan yang hampir tercekik.

Lu Han menyeringai dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan mencela.

"Kau si idiot itu."

"A-apa?"

Sehun buru-buru menahan napasnya saat melihat raut wajah itu berubah keruh. Ia melihat ke arah lain, menatap para mahasiswa yang mengelilingi mereka saat itu. Mereka mundur perlahan, Sehun makin bingung dan takut. Dari jauh Sehun melihat Tao yang memanggilnya, tapi ia tak terlalu mendengar itu dan malah mengabaikannya. Tao menepuk kepalanya.

"Oh Tuhan… tamatlah riwayat anak itu…"

Lu Han—nama pemuda pirang itu—mendesis. "Kau idiot si pembuat masalah itu. Dan kau memuat mobil Ferarri-ku terbakar."

Seharusnya Sehun sadar dia sedang berhadapan dengan siapa. Harusnya Sehun lari dan mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup di belakang laboratorium biologi karena sekarang final destinationnya telah menanti. Ya, dia harus kabur secepat mungkin atau dia benar-benar mati.

Mati oleh pemimpin gangster paling berkuasa di Universitasnya. Lu Han, pemimpin geng WOLF itu.

Oh, WOLF. Makhluk binal, binatang malam yang haus darah, pembunuh keji dan buas. Seharusnya Sehun bisa merapalkan kata-kata itu di kepalanya agar ia bisa lebih berhati-hati pada Lu Han. Ya, itu harusnya. Tapi seperti yang semua orang tahu; Masalah akan selalu menjadi sahabat terdekat Oh Sehun. Dan di sinilah Oh Sehun dengan masalah barunya.

Lu Han.

"A-aku—"

Ini benar-benar buruk. Sehun selalu merasa begitu. Jika dipatok skala mungkin ia akan memberikan nilai minus enam untuk hari ini.

_"Katanya dia pemimpin gangster."_

_"Kau harus hati-hati dengannya, Sehun, jangan sampai kau mencari masalah dengannya. Dari berita yang ku dengar dia tidak segan-segan menggunakan kekerasan…"_

Tapi sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia benar-benar merasa menjadi orang paling sial sedunia karena harus tertimpa puluhan masalah bahkan sebelum ia genap 24 jam tinggal di Seoul.

Benar-benar masalah besar sampai akhirnya Sehun mengetahui bahwa yang terbakar itu adalah mobil mewah eropa dengan harga selangit.

Ya Tuhan… rasanya Sehun benar-benar ingin pergi saja dari dunia ini. Mungkin dia bisa jadi pelayan di kantor para peri di surga.

"A-aku—"

"Kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu _idiot_,"

TBC_


End file.
